Mixed Love
by Slytherin-girl-15
Summary: Dramione, but everyone thinks hermione is with blaise when blaise is with luna but everyone thinks draco is with ginny but draco is trying to get hermione to fall in love with him because of a bet with crabbe and goyle. first dramione go easy on me and my spelling


Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling is the genius behind this fantastic world! P.S. I know I don't spell well and this is my first Dramione story so please go easy on me... and my spelling :)

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I got onto the Hogswarts Express feeling very excited. Harry, Ron, and I are starting our sixth year at Hogswarts. I couldn't believe it. Harry was happy because he was made quitich captain.I really didn't understand why the boys are so obsessed with the sport. I mean sure they must be talented because I can't even ride a broomstick. I was so preoccupied by my thoughts I didn't notice when I bumped into a tall blonde boy.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you there." I started to say. But at the same time the boy was saying.

"My apologizes I wasn't paying attention... Oh never mind it's a mudblood!"

Oh Merlin, Draco Malfoy. I should have realized. I glanced up as I picked up some books I had dropped when I ran into him. He looked slightly distracted. I remember a few weeks ago at Diagon Alley. Harry thought he was a Death Eater. I wasn't sure yet. He looked down at me as he remembered I was there. Then he said, "Just be more careful next time Granger" and he held out a hand to help me up. I took it pleasantly surprised. When I stood he didn't let go. He leaned forward and whispered, "Speak of this to no one." Then he let go. Then his ex girlfriend Pansy and his best mate Blaise walked up so he spit in my face. Then he said in a loud arrogant voice, "Next time watch where you are walking." Pansy started laughing. The cow.

I replied quietly, "Yes, I wouldn't want to contaminate you with my Mudblood germs, Mr. Malfoy." Blaise noticed the venom in my voice even though he didn't voice it . Blaise was a great person. He was my partner in Arithmacy. He normally stood up for me if other Slytherins said anything about my birth. He looked at Draco shook his head and smiled sadly at me. I got on the train. I was so mad I didn't want to deal with anyone so I sat in the only empty compartment. I didn't even want to deal with Harry and Ron. I sat down feeling stupid. Which is something I hardly feel. He's a Malfoy; why I thought he may have changed is beyond me. Blaise walked in behind me. "Hermione, what happened? With Draco?" I sighed and told him. Sometimes I feel closer to Blaise than Harry and Ron." He leaned forward and hugged me. Then he smiled. "You know Draco has always liked you but has to keep a reputation because of his father. He is jealous of Ron because he obviously likes you and Me his best mate doesn't have to pretend around you." I stood there and sighed. Then I said, "I have Prefect duties."

Time passed quickly. I didn't see much of Malfoy besides Prefect duties. But I could ignore him there. I walked into the Griffindor common room to see Ron wrapped around Lavender Brown. I felt terrible. I ran out and ran to the bathroom and threw up. I then walked out went into the corridor. Then I walked to a dark corner. I started to cry. I don't know how long I sat there. Time seemed to go by even slower as I felt horrid. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up. It was Blaise. "Ron?" I nodded. Blaise knows I only ever cry if it is something Ron says or does. "What did that Bastard do now?" I looked up and so did he when we heard a giggle and Ron say, "There has got to be an empty classroom somewhere!" Then Ron and Lavender turned a corner and were standing yards away from me. Blaise looked murderous. Then he leanded down and whispered. "I can make him pay without physically hurting him. Follow my lead and don't hex me." I nodded. Blaise Zabini wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He helped me up. Then he started kissing me. I smiled realizing we were going to play the jealous game. He loosed his tie and ruffled his hair. Then he untucked my blouse and his shirt. He took out my hair tie. It looked like we had been snogging for hours. Then he pulled me toward the classroom Lavender and Ron just went into . Blaise lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him before we entered. We snogged and went in. Blaise moaned into my mouth and I slid my hands up his shirt and Ron finally noticed. "This room is taken Zabini...Hermione?!"

I smiled at Blaise quickly. Blaise set me down. I replied, "Sorry to disturb you Ron, Lavender. We will go elsewhere." Blaise grabbed my hand and we ran out. I started to laugh. We ran until we were outside under a tree near the lake. I couldn't belive what just happened apparently neither could Blaise. He looked at me and started laughing. Then he said, "God I'm going to be dead because of Weasley and Potter. I got 'caught' snogging the Griffindor princess," He sat laughing for fifteen minutes. Then he looked at me and smiled. I then said, "Your the best friend I have Blaise. Thank you." I hugged him. We started up to the castle and literally ran into Malfoy. We all fell down. "That's a second time Mudblood!" Then Blaise's fist connected to Malfoy's jaw. "Enough Draco. Just shut up. I guess it might be different if there are people around who will tell your precious father but stop the act when it's just the three of us. I know you have always liked Hermione. I also know the last three years you've fancied her..Ever since she punched you. Honestly I wish she would do it again." I sat dumbfounded. Draco Malfoy fancies me?

Draco's POV

Fuck! I am going to kill Blaise. But then I walked up to her and held a hand to her to help her up. "Just be more careful next time Granger." She hesitated before taking my hand, she said "Last time you said that you spit in my face." She frowned and let go of my hand immediately. Then she stood next to Blaise. Blaise smiled, and said. "Draco everyone is going to think Hermione and I are dating by tomorrow. We'll have to be careful nobody knows about _you_ and Hermione." She frowned, and repeated "_You_ and Hermione." She glared at me than at Blaise. A first, she never gets mad at Blaise. Then she continued "_**I**_ will not be another name on the list of people who have shagged Draco Malfoy. Anyways if he had his way with me his father would kill him because his prized jewl would be tarnished. Goodbye Malfoy, I will see you tomorrow Blaise. After all Ron did see us snogging and _**I**_ don't have a reputation as a whore." At that moment Pansy walked up to us and hit me. "Blaise told me you don't want to be with me anymore because you like the mudblood, his girlfriend." I sneered at her "Parkinson we have been done for two years get over it! No by the way Granger isn't the reason we are over. I actually am in a relationship at the moment." Blaise smiled and then asked, "How did you know she is my girlfriend?" She gasped, "It's true?! So theWeasley scum was finally right about something." She stormed away but not before Blaise kissed Hermione's neck. She smiled. Then said she has to go study and go to bed, She walked away a lot quicker than normal. But then I remember what she said and knew why. She wanted to get away from _me._

Hermione's POV

I was having a terrible time studying. I was sitting in my favorite seat in the library near my favorite books. I couldn't concentrate though. Thoughts of Draco Malfoy kept tarnishing my mind. They were worse because they were _nice and bad_ thoughts. I have always found Malfoy attractive. But I knew how bad he could be as far as being prejudice goes. He was mean to Harry who has no parents, Ron who's parents are poor and myself who has parents who aren't magical. Punching Draco Malfoy had been something many people have wanted to do for years. I was the only one who would do it though. I sighed extremely frustrated. I slammed the book I was reading shut. A voice drawled "Tsk tsk Granger, what did the poor book ever do to you? After all I did think you loved books." I looked up into the cool gray eyes of the subject of my thoughts.

Draco's POV

I was so frustrated I couldn't get that stupid bookworm out of my head. I hadn't been able to speak to Blaise, because he had pissed me off beyond belief. I had gone down to the Slytherin common room to cool off and see if any girls were still awake looking for a midnight shag. I was only slightly relieved when the only ones up were my little followers Crabbe and Goyle. Although there is nothing little about them; they are completely huge. I always felt that it was better for them to be on my side than against me in case of a wandless fight. I sighed when I heard who they were discussing; Granger. Goyle was going on how she wasn't as bad looking as she used to be. That is true but I wouldn't say that. Crabbe was saying how her teeth aren't huge anymore. That is actually indirectly my doing. A few years ago I hit her with a teeth lengthening spell made for Potter and it hit her instead. She had Madame Pomfery the school nurse shrink them a little smaller than they originally were. Then Goyle smirked at me and told me he has a proposition for me, a bet, that he would pay me to make Granger fall in love with me. As a bonus I can break her heart and get a few good fights with Potter and Weasley too. I liked the sound of that. It would show Blaise that I wouldn't regret hurting her and I don't have any feelings for her. I knew what I had to do. I announced to the boys; "Alright lads I'll take that bet."

Hermione's POV

I couldn't believe it; Draco Malfoy was leaning across my table toward me. I could feel a tug in my lower abdomen. How my body could respond to him while my mind was upset with him escapes me. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked acidly. He frowned, "I can't believe I am about to ask you this; but I need to know." He hesitated. Then he started again. "Will you help me with my transfiguration essay?" I couldn't believe what he said. I almost laughed aloud. Then I said, "Really. I know for a fact that you are second best in our year. I also know that because I ask every year the top five students so I know my 'competition'." I smirked as his frown deepened. "Is that a no then Granger? You see I have already sacrificed self pride asking you in the first place. I realize now it was stupid. I know I will now receive hell from Potter and Weasley for even talking to you." He said. It was my turn to frown. I said softly as he walked away, "I realize you do not think much of me Malfoy but I wouldn't tell Harry. Ron as far as he's concerned; All's fair in love and war. I can take care of myself. So helping you with the essay is a yes." He turned around. I hadn't even thought he had heard me. He smiled; not smirked, at me. I felt my answering smile respond without my forcing it. He sat down. I asked, "What exactly do you need help with?" He glanced down and said, "Transfiguration is the hardest subject for me. I just don't necessarily know what I am doing." I gave him a small smile and we started working. He is a good worker. It wasn't just because his hair fall sexily in his eyes when he looks down or his voice always sounds seductive, which is true. I was helping him because I wanted to; and I could feel myself falling, even if it was only slightly.

Draco's POV

I walked up the staircase on my way to the Great Hall; but I was stopped by a group of people who were standing in front of the entrance. I sighed and pushed a third year Hufflepuff out of my way. I looked where people where surrounding and it was Blaise and Granger holding hands. I felt slightly annoyed knowing I needed her to fall for me instead. Then Potter and Weasley came up them and I saw Blaise and Granger exchange a quick look. She smiled at Golden Boy and his Side Kick. They frowned in sync. Then Weasley's younger sister walked by arguing with Dean Thomas a Mudblood Griffindor. He turned and walked in the other direction fuming, and that's when inspiration hit me. I ran up to the fifteen year old red head. "Hello Weasley." She turned around at the sound of my voice and frowned slightly. "What do you want Malfoy?" she said. Good it would be easy to get to the point. " I need to talk to you." She looked at me in disbelief. I continued, "You see your best friend is dating my best mate supposedly. But it isn't true. They are pretending. They are doing it to make you brother jealous because he is dating Lavender Brown. Blaise actually likes you. But I took a bet saying I would make Granger fall in love with me while she is in love with your brother. You can help me so Blaise can end up happy. Even if it's with your blonde Ravenclaw friend. Eventually I might hurt Granger but that is when your brother can step in." She looked at me thinking. Then she nodded understandingly. She said, " How can I help?" I was suddenly felt annoyed. "Well my ex girlfriend thinks I fancy Granger. So I told her I have a girlfriend even though I don't. I don't want to hurt a girl's feelings. By her thinking I like her. So I had an idea of a fake girlfriend. Which is where you come in because you know everything." She looked at me surprised. Then she said, "Alright Malfoy. I think I can do that. Hermione isn't really my friend. She is part of the Golden trio. I am not a part of that, and I got over Harry a while ago. This can make him and Ron mad which is a bonus. My friend Luna is the Blonde by the way. She could be Blaise's Girlfriend not me though it's funny that he likes me." I smiled I was beginning to like this girl even if she was a blood traitor.

Ginny's POV

I smiled. This could be fun. I looked at Malfoy. "Okay so how are people going to know about _us_" He smiled and leaned down. Then he said in a loud voice to draw attention "I'll see you later love." Then he leaned down and kissed me and I responded. Then he pulled away. The corridor became silent. I looked over and saw Blaise, Hermione, Harry and Ron looking at us in shock. Then everyone started talking at once. Blaise's face held pure suprise. I doubt he just believed that just happened. Along with anyone else. Ron came over angry as hell. "Who the hell do you think you are Malfoy, kissing my sister. You aren't going to corrupt her like the many before her."

"Ronald there is no reason to talk to my boyfriend like that. I know the two of you don't get along that well but for the love of Merlin can you fake it for my sake?"

"Ginny how can you talk like that it's Draco bloody Malfoy. Everyone knows the kind of reputation he has and I am not going to let you be associated with things like that.", Ron shouted.

"Please Weasley",Draco's cool voice drawled tautingly, "Just because I'm not a virgin doesn't give you the right to yell at your sister for being with me; what are you jealous that i'm 'experienced'?"

"NO IT'S BECAUSE YOU COME FROM A FAMILY OF DEATHEATERS!"

If the corridor was silent before then a new word needs to be created for the quietness of the corridor presently.


End file.
